A La Carte
by Lyziebell
Summary: Goku goes to visit an old friend and a curious turn of events ensues...


Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Dragonball Z. Please don't sue me!

This little idea came from my friend, Cassie, so blame her.

* * *

Goku wondered how many times he had come to this place to gather supplies from his always faithful friend, Korin. The number probably reached into the hundreds by now, but this time he was here for a very different reason. He was here to see the other occupant of this floating fortress, Yajirobe. Goku had been surprised when he woke thinking of the tiny chubby man and had refused his desire to catch up with him as long as he could bear. Goku had never thought about Yajirobe much, although he was grateful for all the help this guy had been at various times of need. Goku smiled thinking back to a specific time when the man had cut off a certain saiyan prince's tail being the unlikely (and underappreciated) hero of the day. Goku felt an odd sensation when he remembered this and quickened his pace to find his friend.

Yajirobe sighed as he watered the Sensu bean plants, with Korin off visiting someone Yajirobe was forced to do both their work. He couldn't help but wonder what he should eat for lunch when his long-time friend Goku stumbled into him, not paying attention where is was going, as was typical for the tall saiyan. Yajirobe smiled, wondering how Goku would be for lunch.

It was one of those things that happens in a way that seems like so unlikely and so like a movie that it just makes sense. Goku looked into the tubby man's eyes (his trip bringing him to nearly eye level) and saw something there that his body reacted to. Yajirobe looked at the hero as a darkness filled his black orbs. Neither of them thought about their actions when their lips brushed against one another's. Goku was the first to force the kiss further requesting Yajirobe entrance into his mouth by gently licking his bottom lip. The smaller man seceded allowing Goku to taste him. If Yajirobe was a fighter he probably would have challenged the saiyan for the flavor, but he enjoyed the sensation sucking softly on the tongue. Goku purred and pressed his body closer, Yajirobe happily accepting this advance.

The shorter man cast Goku's shirt aside and ran his hands, a little timidly, over the chiseled chest, an ounce of jealously occurring. Goku smiled sensually as reached to remove his partner (for the time being's) robe. Yajirobe may have lacked the other man's physique, but that made Goku all the more excited, looking at something he had never seen before. Goku had always been fit and he enjoyed the idea of the other man being less fit, adding something different.

Yajirobe could sense Goku's eagerness and felt his intuition correct as he continued to run his hand down the man's chest encountering a lump in his pants. Yajirobe brushed this bulge with his fingers and Goku made a whimpering sound leaning into the feeling. Goku mirrored the action delighted to see that he was turning on the other as much as he himself was turned on.

Pants and undergarments were quickly discarded. Yajirobe motioned for Goku to stand making himself level Goku's erection. Goku watched as the man ran his fingers over the stiff appendage then licked it, like it was some sort of delicious delicacy. Goku gasped as Yajirobe suddenly stuffed the erection into his mouth. The soft swish of the tongue, the light brush of the teeth, and the motion of Yajirobe's head made for a tantalizing build up. Goku throwing his head back and moaning in pleasure.

Almost as quickly as he had begun Yajirobe stopped and pulled the saiyan gently to the floor by his hardened penis. Goku whined at the loss of the lips, but Yajirobe positioned himself behind the other man. Goku looked over his shoulder, curious as to what the man was going to do. He licked his fingers and slowly inserted one into Goku's entrance causing the submissive man to gasp, the sensation something entirely new for him. After Goku's muscles loosened Yajirobe began tiny trusts with his fat fingers until Goku was accustomed to the feeling and moaning in pleasure. Yajirobe added a second finger, making the man's entrance wider, not wanting to cause too much undue pain. Goku again made a sound of pain as the shorter man waited for the pleasurable aspect to come along. Finally, he felt like Goku was ready. He licked his hand and rubbed his own handed member with it, moistening it. He then quickly licked the entrance, making sure there would be lubrication for the situation.

Goku waited, slightly concerned about the sensation that he was going to have in a matter of seconds. He could feel Yajirobe's tip against himself and closed his eyes. Slowly and tenderly Yajirobe inserted himself into the saiyan's tight backside. Each time Goku would yelp in pain Yajirobe would pause allowing him to grow used to the feeling then proceeded in his mission. Once he filled Goku he sighed relishing in the firm sheath around his sword. And then he pounded him relentlessly. Slamming his hips into Goku's behind with little concern for the other man, vaguely aware of the quickening moans. He reached one pudgy hand around stroking Goku as he trust into him. It didn't take long before Goku's passion exploded into the other man's hand tightening his whole body with the scream that broke from Goku's lips. This was enough for Yajirobe who allowed himself to let the building pressure release inside the other man. For a moment they both lay on the floor.

Goku's stomach growled and Yajirobe laughed, slipping his clothes back on, "Let's get something to eat. I'm starving."

Goku smiled, "Yeah! Food!" and threw on his own clothes, a little sore.

They both walked to the kitchen, lunch on their minds, the glory of men driven by food.


End file.
